From the harvesting point of the bananas up to the retail point of sale the bunch and the bananas are placed on different means for their transportation, process and storage. After the harvesting, hooks (in large scale plantations) or wagons (in small scale plantations) are usually used for the transportation to the washing and screening area. Afterwards bunches of bananas are placed in carton boxes, with a plastic sheet inside, for their transportation from the packing area to the retail point of sale. The boxes are stacked on pallets. Finally, at the retail point of sale, bananas are unpacked from the boxes and are placed on a bench.
The use of many transportation means demands handling of bunches which involves hand contact with the banana fruit. This contact stresses the banana fruit as bananas are very sensitive to knocks, pressure and friction with other objects. The result of this contact is fruit with lower commercial value comparing with fruit which hasn't been deteriorated by any mean. Also, the packing of the fruit cannot be reused which results in a constant financial charge of the product and an environmental impact.